Merge
by Kiaya
Summary: The year is 2257. Kagome is a voluntear in a telliportation program. When something goes teribly wrong and she is merged with a fox and thrown in to the Age of Demons, all at the same time, can she survive a time that she knows nothing about. sesskag.
1. Chapter 1

"You might feel distorted and stretched during the transfer but you should arrive from Sapporo to Nagoya on time. Even though this is just a test we want to take all precautions possible. If you are in the transfer stream to long we do not know the long term affects."

People kept telling her the same things over and over. Letting her know what might happen if something went wrong when there was nothing that Kagome could do differently. It was all up to the technicians and the mechanics if the outcome was ok. All she did was stand there while the other people pushed all the buttons, leaving her life in their hands. If one of them pushed the wrong button Kagomes data would be lost. She would cease to exist in this world. To be digital forever.

"Now, we make sure that the rooms are sterile and you are required to be unclothed during the transfer or the computers might become confused. For all that there is a new development in the procedure there have still bean some examples where the volunteer has not bean reestablished or have not progressed on to the assigned destination."

See, they had already told her that numerous times, after the tenth time it starts to lose the impact. That might be how they keep the volunteers. They tell them the information so many times that they just sort of zone out. Or so Kagome assumed.

"Some have also bean reestablished only to be deformed. Usually this is due the lack of a sterile room. The very first test a fly managed to find its way into the room, the outcome was most undesirable. Are there any questions?"

Always the same ending, 'the outcome was most undesirable. Are there any questions.' Always the same response.

"No."

Kagomes red hair had caused some problems in the beginning. During the questioning there had bean so many checks and rechecks to make sure that her hair was not implanted and that her DNA accepted the red. It was her natural color but no one believed her. The color was so outrageous. To deep to be natural. What did they know. The fuckers. Her eyes had also bean questioned because of their violet color, but they straightened that out to.

She had bean on three transfers and each time the procedure was supposed to be the same. She undressed; they sent her through the shower. Kagome had her own set of shampoos, soaps, conditioners, and all the other bath and body products. The cool thing was, Kagome could pick a scent and, because the scientists made the products to be compatible with the transfers, they could manipulate certain things about them. Like, Kagome had passion fruit shampoo and conditioner, the scientists could merge that with her DNA and now Kagomes hair smelled like passion fruit, naturally. Kagomes soap and other body products, besides shampoo and conditioner, smelled like raspberry-apple. Kagome would never have a problem with body odor again, the sweatier she got, and the more she smelled of raspberry-apple. Kagomes nails were permanently a pink opalescent, the white base with a multicolored overcoat of all the shiny shades of pink.

After the shower they then sprayed her down with some other cleaning agent. She entered a room that had just bean sprayed down and the door was closed behind her. This was the transfer room. They pushed a bunch of buttons and then kagome opened her eyes in a room exactly the same. The door would open and she would leave and then the scientist in charge would ask her many many questions and after another shower she was free to wander the other part of Japan for another week. What the scientists didn't know she kept hidden during the questions wouldn't hurt kagome.

The ceiling was made of the new mesh that people could enter and send things through from the outside but the inside was completely sealed and sanitary, it automatically cleaned. The only problem that kept it off the market was that once something was sent through, it was no longer sterile, and hardened. Getting it sterile again was the biggest pain ever. They kept it around so that if there was an emergency there might be a way to avoid tragedy, and a law suet.

Around the room there were anywhere from six to eight power transponder units that were the foundation of the entire transfer. They absorbed so much electricity that they glowed purple and they sent out miniature bolts of lightening. The people who viewed from above and pushed the buttons directed this lightening so that it would gather in vast amounts and then they would release all that energy into Kagomes body and the shock would disintegrate her body. But because of all the power it would all reside in the electricity. Then, through a series of specially made electricity wires, transfer her to any of the other bases where the exact thing was done but, in opposite. The electricity appeared and this time her body appeared instead of disappeared.

Kagome had never had problems with her transfers. The scientists said that she had one of the smoothest transfer rates, and that was how she kept her job. She appeared at almost the same instant that she disappeared. They studied how she moved and what she did. Analyzed her dreams and thoughts, watching her every second that she was working. If only they could see what she saw while she transferred.

Kagome saw great forests that no longer existed and bodies of water that had long ago dried up. She had stayed in one place and she had watched a tree grow at rapid speed. She had watched it grow and die. On her last transfer, kagome had sworn that she had seen Hiroshima. While in the transfer she was safe, others could not see her, but she could view them. She was gradually learning that she could influence what era she viewed. She was learning that she could control time. From an objective perspective though.

They were unable to send a camera through the transfer with her due to safety purposes. If an object went through that was not part of the person originally the object usually found its way into obscure places. If another organism wert through with a person, that was a different matter. The two organisms would be combined. Their DNA would combine and they would become intrinsically, irreversibly, merged. So her secret from the scientists was safe if it really happened to her body and the electricity wasn't screwing with her mind.

Of course she could not tell that to the scientists, they would most likely pull her from the project. Or stick her in a mental hospital for psych analysis. The things that kagome saw were not supposed to be there.

Today wasn't much different from the rest of the transfers. The only difference being that lately Kagome had bean visiting the local library and bean reading up on ancient history. Like, from before the feudal era. She was given access to the universities ancient scripts since she was a student there and knew the keeper of the keys. She had read all the folklore and at the next transfer she would try to control what she saw.

As usual she was introduced to one of the many people who supported the program through generous donations. This one was a female of about middle age. She was dressed richly and she carried a live fox on her shoulder like a parrot. Around the neck of the fox was a dark jewel, with a tint of pink, on a leather thong. The fox was a deep red, almost matching Kagomes hair color. The woman's eyes were red and her fingernails that petted the fox's tail were tapered into points that were hard and would most likely be able to kill. The woman looked as if she were able to kill. She was introduced to Kagome by the head scientist as Kagura.

"Miss Kagome, this is Kagura Yomasha. She is our most important investor. With ought her donations we would not be able to run this foundation. Miss Yomasha is a widower of three times and in that time had acquired a large amount of money. Miss Yomasha, this is Kagome Higorashi, our most successful participant. Thanks to her we have bean able to reduce the transfer time down to mere mille seconds. And she has only bean on three transfers. Imagine what we could learn through her in a years time if we continue to study her and her unusual bond to the transfer system." The scientist was practically babbling in her excitement over the success and having the richest woman in the world in her presence.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." Kagome said to Kagura.

"The pleasure is all mine."

After the introductions were made Kagome was lead down to the underground level where all the preparations were made. Floor number one was for the machinery and the observers and the technicians only. All the sanitary rooms and the transfer stations were conducted on an underground level.

Kagome entered the locker room. Each volunteer had their own locker in each of the bases. Kagome always had locker number one. After dressing down and stashing all her belongings Kagome entered the showers. She scrubbed her skin raw and then scrubbed herself again. There was no chance that she would share DNA with a strain of bacteria.

She brushed her teeth several times. Flossed until her gums were on the verge of bleeding, and gargled so mush Listerine that she wouldn't taste her food for a week.

Each of these activities were done in a separate room. In between each room Kagome was flooded in clean water that invaded her mouth, her nose, her eyes, everywhere. In the last room there was nothing. After the door shut behind her a mist started to fill the room. This was the cleaning agent that was the last step before the transfer room. It worked best if she kept her eyes open, even though it burned like hell. The mist was inhaled and folded the system better than the clean water had. Ooh, it burned.

Finally Kagome entered the transfer room. The walls were paneled in white, much like the walls in a psych hospital. All fluffy and all material, no hard spots. The transponder units were made of steal, which sort of off set the psych hospital walls. They were sort of charred at the top from all the electricity that coursed through them.

Kagome had never bean in a transfer room where the transponder units were used. They were supposed to be replaced after each use. Kagome looked at them and shrugged. The technicians would never place her life at risk. If the transponder units were able to be used multiple times, who was she to doubt. She placed her life in there hands many times.

Looking up at the ceiling Kagome saw the tinted sterile shield. The grid pattern on the shield was making her dizzy so Kagome looked back down. There was no doubt that the technicians and scientists were up their now pushing buttons and programming her data.

A voice came through the shield and spoke to her. It was the head scientist of this base.

"Kagome, I need you to place your feet on the yellow pads and align your toes to the markers, then stay still please." The com shut off.

Kagome did as asked with a few interruptions to tell her that one toe or another was out of place. When she was all set she placed her palms against her bare thighs, fingers squished together.

"Okay Kagome," came the voice on the com. "we will be transferring you in just a moment, please remain still."

Kagome closed her eyes and started to think about the time that she wanted to look at. She had settled for the approximate time in one of the scripts that she had read. The time of demons. Demons had roamed the land freely, controlling the humans. There had been a whole society, culture and hierarchy. That had bean described as a time of brutal piece. The demons were vicious by nature, but they protected there people from outside incursions at any cost, there had bean almost no wars, all disputes being settled by a form of diplomacy that was only recently being employed again.

As the first rays of electricity started to leap from the transponder units, Kagome became aware of a slight buzz coming from them. This had never happened before. The electricity was not the same shade of purple that it usually was. Now it was a deep, plasma, violet. Kagome was beginning to feel worried, but she reminded herself not to move or something could go wrong. Small movements were okay, but larger movements tended to find the wrong hands on the wrong side.

Just when Kagome was starting to panic there was a commotion that she could hear even through the sterile ceiling.

"you get that fox out of hear before I shoot it. So help me god." The words were at the level of a shriek. Spoken by the head scientist no doubt.

There was a sound from over head that sounded like the crinkling of plastic wrap and Kagome knew that something had come through the sterile shield. Looking up, she could only stare in horror.

That dambed fox of that dambed woman had jumped through the shield.

There was no time to think. The fox was heading write for her, Kagome put out her hands in an image to catch it but it never landed. A bolt of violet lightning shot out as the fox passed to close to the transponders and it was disintegrated. The dark jewel that had bean on a leather thong around its neck stayed in the air. It was attracting all the bolts of electricity. It had started to glow a dark, ruby, red.

It all happened so fast that Kagome barely had time to realize what was happening. The sizzle of the transponders, the yelling, the fox coming then going, then the jewel. The jewel that glowed a ruby red and then shattered into many pieces and all of them shot towards her along with the electricity.

They embedded themselves in her skin at the same moment as the electricity struck. Three on her fore head, one vertically in the center, then the other two centered over her eye brows, but at an angle so that they pointed toward her nose. A fourth was on her neck, imbedding itself as deep as her vocal cords. Five and six were on the outside of her shoulders. Seven and eight had centered themselves above each breast. Nine centered on her sternum. Ten was just above her belly button. Eleven and twelve were each on a foot.

There was no pain, just a moment of shock as her body felt the hot shock of the jewel pieces and then the electricity. As the electricity touched her she remembered that she was supposed to be thinking on the time of the demons. Hurriedly she thought of all the lore and legends that she had read. One in particular stood out. The story of the western lord.

There had bean a western lord that had a hatred towards humans that the cause was unknown for. He had bean mentioned as one of great power and was said to be so long lived that he had seen many eras' come and go. He was said to be immortal. He was a popular subject with the ancient scholars and they had come to know him in their minds as well as a brother.

Then, as she was about to open her eyes she felt pain. There had never bean pain before. Now Kagome knew that there had bean something wrong. She had time for only a short scream before darkness overcame her.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

The villagers stood and looked in awe at the sky. The local miko had predicted clear skys for the whole next week but these were not natural skys. This morning the skys had bean clear and sunny. Then white clouds had gathered rapidly to coat the sky. They had quickly turned black.

Many of the villagers had droped thare tasks and were religiously watching the clouds. Others continued there tasks but kept track of the progress. The first screem stoped all activity.

"look at the clouds. They are decending." And in truth, they were. Like a cyclone they were spinning down, down at the village. The closest point, the tip, had changed color again. It had started to glow violet.

The twist of clouds was decending to fast for any of the villagers to escape if it touched down and decided to suck them in. it was heading for just outside the village in one of the rice fields.

A small group of adults started running for the nearby village that the local miko was currently residing.

When the tip of the clouds became closer the villagers were surprised to disgover that the air was not affected by the clouds. It was not a tornado.

Some of the villagers with the more curious personalities wandered closer to the rice fields. Soon thare was a small crowed. They formed a semicircle around whare the phenomenon might touch down. All this happening in five short minuts.

When the cloud reached fifty feer above them the glow of the violet flashed suddenly brilliant and a sound of thunder boomed greatly. The villagers squinted against the glow and glimpsed a lowering from the clouds.

The tunnel of cloud stopped twenty feet above and the source of the glow was leaving the protective shield of cloud. None could glimpse a complete image for it was to bright.

The source of the light decended slowely so that it resided on the ground. At ground level the source rose about ten feet and was ten feet in diameter.

As the villagers became accustomed to the purple light they saw that the source was eight poles aranged in a circle around the brightest light source of all that had the shape of a human with long hair blowing in a brease. Thare were small bolts of lightening that shot quickly from the poles to the person.

As the villagers watched thare was another bright flash of light. This one had a blast force that knocked all the villagers to the ground, and then the light from the poles was gone.

The villagers looked at the figure that still glowed lightly violet and determined that it was a she. The poles surrounding her were blackened and charred all the way down to the ground.

One of the women villagers stepped forward and the spell over her companions were broken. They started to talk and mimmble to eachother, speculating about what had just happened

One of the men folk stepped up alongside the woman that had stepped forward earlier.

"what do you think she is. A God?"

"no. not a god." Answered the woman. "a demon."

At this the people surrounding the woman creature grew intolerable at her pressance and started to shout and yell. One of the men picked up a stone and aimed at the glowing woman.

Her glow was dimming and they could now look at her directly. The first thing that they noticed was that she was naked. All the people gasped at the indecency. They could see that she had jewl fragments imbedded in her flesh and that certain parts of her were not right. They could not make out distinguishing features on her though because the glow had not dimmed completely. The only reason they saw the jewels were because they shone all the more in the glow.

As the man aiming the stone at the woman, and drew back his arm to let the stone fly, a hand caught his wrist just before.

"No." was the only word that the old miko spoke, and the man dropped the stone.

"tiz' a demon. That had decended from the heavins." One of the men shouted at the miko to justify the attempt to stone the other woman.

"Whoever told you that she is a demon is an idiot. Who told you that?" the miko was on the verge of fury.

"Kikyo." There were murmurs of agreement from the other villagers as well.

"And, since when do we stone demons. If she decided to take offence and were a demon we would all be dead."

The glowing woman had bean hovering some feet of the ground inside her circle of burnt out rods. The more the glow dimmed, which was happening at a slow but steady pace, the closer she came to the ground. She had bean standing in an erect position with her head and arms thrown back and her back arched out.

When the woman landed on the ground all the remaining glow was seemingly absorbed by the jewel pieces all over her body. She was finally standing on her feet and the pressure forced her spine to align and her head and arms to come forward.

All the villagers stood as in a trance as the woman seemed to have to gain awareness of ware she had landed.

"Ware am I?" the voice that spoke was defiantly female. Musical and light. Dancing upon the senses of the men, making them desire to die in her presence as if she were heaven embodied. The women heard her voice and knew that they would love and respect her until they died. They would fight and die for her if she asked It of them. They would keep her safe in there village no matter the cost.

The only two people not affected by the strange woman's voice were the old miko and the woman named Kikyo who had wanted to stone her.

The old miko stepped forward and handed the woman her long coat that she had brought just in case it rained. The coat went down to the woman's thighs, not even past her finger tips. She was still dressed indecently but at least now she was covered mostly.

"What be your name, girl." the old miko asked.

"My name? My name, my name is… Kagome. You may call me Kagome." As the woman had searched for her name she had a look of great concentration. Upon discovery of it she developed a look of joy, as if she had accomplished some grate feet. "What may I call you?"

At kagomes look of joy all of the villagers gasped in awe and then settled down to stare back at her face in wonder.

"You may call me Kaede, child." The old miko smiled at kagome as though she were, actually, a child.

"what are you doing?" came the enraged voice of the woman called Kikyo. "Aunt, what are you doing giving your true name to a demon? Or have you not noticed the patches of fur and the twitchy ears or the long bushy tail."

Given a few moments for the words to sink in, the villagers drew out of there trance like state to take a good look at exactly what they had bean silently admiring.

What Kikyo said was, actually, the truth, in part. Yes, kagome had a tail, a big bushy fox tail, with the white tip. Kagome had the pointy, twitchy, red ears that were extremely long and angled back. They had tufts at the top that were white. Yes kagome did have patches of fur. She had cuffs of red fur from her elbows to the middle of her fore arms which then turned white until her wrists ware human flesh resumed. Under kagomes arm pits a ring of fur started that grew like a halter top until her sternum ware flesh appeared again until her waist, ware there was a fur like mini- short. Her legs above her knees were flesh, but under her knees, half way down her shins the red fur started, fading gradually into white to her feet. The tops of her feet were also coated in white fur, and if they had looked at the bottoms of Kagomes feet they would have seen that the skin was black and hard like the foot pads of a wild animal. But what Kikyo said about being a demon might or might not have bean true.

Kagome had no idea what a demon was. Kaede, being a miko could feel her aura and there was no demonic feel, but there was a feel of power. Almost tainted in a way, but dissipating quickly. Kikyo had the power to feel auras also, but she chose to mislead people. That was why she would never be the new miko.

"Kikyo, you know that there is no demonic aura in this girl, how could you have behaved so, how could you have condoned the stoning of her also."

All the villagers were looking at Kikyo now with betrayal painted clearly in there faces. There thoughts all bordered on the same thoughts, _how could she have betrayed us so._

"Kikyo, you return to the village, I will speak with you later." With that Kaede turned her back on her niece. Even in kagomes dazed and confused state she could see the look that Kikyo gave her and knew that there would be problems.

"You are in the village of Edo." the old woman said as kagomes attention was brought back to the group.

The first thing that kagome notaced after the blackness ckeared was that purple energy was still shining brightly through her closed eye lids. She felt as though she were floating.

Kagome tried to open her eyes but found that she could not move. She began to panic, kagome could hear but she couldn't move. She had heard of people who had bean paralyzed but were unable to let others know that they were still conscious. She hoped that they would not un-plug her from life support if she needed it.

Then, while kagome was listening to the sounds around her, she realized that these were not the sounds of the hospital. These were the sounds of the wild, but there was not a wild anymore. All that was left was the sounds of the wild on CD and those were so out dated that museums carried them.

Kagome became aware that the purple light was fading and she could now hear voices. There was some commotion and she could hear, yelling. She thought that she heard the word demon shouted some times but could not be sure.

The more that the violet light faded the lighter her body became so that it now felt that she could all most move. The first thing that she noticed was that there was a man and a woman standing in front of her dressed in strange clothes. They wore clothes older in style than any that she had seen in her previous transfers. Then she noticed that there was a semi-ring around her of people who were wearing the same thing as the woman and the man.

As she noticed that she was standing in the middle of a field, naked, she was finally able to make out a few words in a muddle of loud noises.

"What… think she…god?"

"No…god… a demon."

Kagome looked at the people confusedly and when she saw one of the men pick up a stone and aim it in her direction she was shocked. She still could not move, so if he threw the rock it would hit her, and there was nothing that she could do about it.

As kagome was bracing for the stone to hit her she saw an old woman come up behind the man and grab his hand. In the silence that followed, kagome could clearly hear the old woman's command.

"No."

Then the stone dropped to the ground and in that moment kagome was able to analyze the sounds that came to her.

"But tiz' a demon." Waite, they thought that she was a demon?

Upon the woman's next words kagome grew a sense of humor in the situation.

"Who ever told you that she is a demon is an idiot."

When the villagers started to look at the woman that stood in front of kagome she all most laughed. When one of the villagers confirmed her suspicions and identified the woman as 'Kikyo' she was still on the verge of laughter.

Kagome felt her feet touch the ground and she hadn't even realized that they hadn't bean touching in the first place. She felt her back and her shoulders slide into alignment and, like her feet, she hadn't even noticed that they weren't in the correct position.

With the touch down of her feet kagome found herself able to move. The first thing that she did though was ask the question that had been on her mind.

"Ware am I?"

al of the villagers, except the woman that kagome had come to be thinking as the 'evil' Kikyo and the old angel, suddenly looked as if they were hanging on her every word. The men were practically drooling and the women were looking as if they would follow her into the pits of hell for her friendship.

The question that kagome asked was met with a question from the old 'angel.'

"What be your name, girl."

For a few moments kagome was not able to think of her own name. The main thought that she had was,_ oh my god. Please tell me that my memory is not shot._

But no. kagome soon remembered that her name was kagome and she told them so, asking for the old 'angels' name in return.

You may call me Kaede."

The revelation of Kaedes name to kagome started an uproar that kagome had not expected. The woman, Kikyo, became fanatical that kagome was a demon come to perform evil deeds.

Kaede placed Kikyo in her place right then in front of the villagers and she did not look happy. Just as Kaede had dismissed Kikyo and told her to go to the hut, Kikyo gave kagome the most evil glare and kagome knew that that would not be thee end of the subject if Kikyo had any say in the matter.

"You are in the village of Edo." Kaede answered the question that had bean forgotten long ago.


End file.
